Falling In Love Unexpectedly
by kpron2008
Summary: [Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing] Something has changed between Inuyasha and Kagome. The others are aware of it as well as Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. So Kagome decides to go back home and bumps into Sesshomaru then she says to him that she wished that he had her heart instead of Inuyasha. Then mysteriously Sesshomaru ends up in Kagome's time from entering the well. What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love Unexpectedly**

By: kpron2008

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction and I decided to do a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing fanfiction.**_

 **Prolouge**

Kagome Higurashi has had her heart broken several times by Inuyasha because he kept running back to Kikyo. During this time, Kagome would wonder off to think if she to herself and if her heart still yearned for Inuyasha or not. On this peticular day, Inuyasha had ran off to Kikyo again; so Kagome decided to head home once again. The others in the little group were worried for Kagome since she decided to go home before they had even headed out this morning after Inuyasha returned from seeing Kikyo that Kagome had sat him at least fifty times. As she was heading for the well in order to go home; she happened to bump into Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru could say but he noticed that she had been crying.

"I'm on my home."

"Hn."

"Even though you hate humans at least you have manners."

"Hn."

"I would rather have my heart taken by you than by Inuyasha."

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru will not be degraded so do not think that this Sesshoumaru will love you."

"I know that. However, I still wish that I had feelings for you instead."

"This Sesshoumaru is wondering why you would say such things."

"I'm emotionally unstable at the moment due to Inuyasha and I have feeling that he's keeping something from me. That's why I had asked you about the mating habits of demons and half-demons the last time I bumped into you by myself."

"What of it, Miko?"

"You were right about everything."

Sesshomaru was a little surprised by what the miko that traveled with his half-breed brother just said, but did not show it. Although, he did wonder what the half-breed did to cause her to cry and then say something foolish like that to him. He watched as she headed to the bone-eater's well and he knew something had caused the miko much disstress. So he decided to head to the village where his half-breed brother resided to see if he figure out what would cause the young miko to say such a thing. When he reached the village, the young fox kit along with the demon slayer and perverted monk were just sitting there trying to figure out what Inuyasha had done this time to set Kagome off.

"Monk?"

Miroku turned to see Lord Sesshomaru standing there and said, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sango and Shippo along with Kirara were shocked to see the Lord of the West standing there.

"This Sesshomaru is wondering what my half-breed brother has done to upset the Miko that she would say something foolish to this Sesshomaru."

"What do mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked curiously.

"The Miko stated that she would rather have her heart taken by this Sesshomaru instead of the half-breed."

Miroku along with the other three were shocked that Kagome had said something like that.

Finally, Shippo said, "Inuyasha, must have done something worse than before if Kagome said something like that to you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sango and Miroku had to agree with that.

Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared covered in dirt that looked like in the dirt about 3ft deep and said, "Where is Kagome?"

"The miko went home, Inuyasha." A cold voice said.

Inuyasha cringed because he knew who that cold voice belonged to. Then he said, "Bastard, what did you do to her."

"Nothing. The miko merely talked to me but she seemed upset by something that she started talking foolishness." was all Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The miko had been crying." Sesshomaru stated.

Sango was shocked that Sesshomaru had taken noticed of Kagome's emotions when she could hide them really well. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had taken noticed of Kagome. After Sesshomaru was done at the village, he decided to go to the bone-eater's well and enter it then he was engulfed in a pink light. After the pink light died away he jumped out of the well and was hit with a familar scent of the miko known as Kagome. He followed it all the way to a house. then he knocked on the door of the house and a human boy answered. He only said to the boy, "Kagome?"

...Back in the Future...

Kagome was taking a relaxing bath and then she started remembering the conversation that she had with Sesshomaru that she started blushing really bad. She could not believe that she had told Sesshomaru that she would rather him have taken her heart instead of Inuyasha.

"Sis, someone here is to see you." Sota said.

Kagome got out of the tub, dryed off and then got dressed. When Kagome came down the stairs; she was surprised to see none other than Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of her and she wondered how he got here to her time.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, "But how did you pass thru the well?"

Sota noticed Kagome's shock at seeing the man and she had called him 'Lord Sesshomaru' like he was a noble.

"Miko, I may not appear it but I am completely puzzed as to where I am. As for passing thru the well, this Sesshoumaru does not know?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well what if I told you that you were 500 years into the future." Kagome said.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said.

"At least, you won't be bad as Inuyasha."

"So this is where the half-breed comes here when he goes through that well."

"Yeah, well right now I don't feel like talking to Inuyasha at all anymore."

"Hn."

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. You met my little brother, Sota. He's the one that let you in the house. Things here are a little different here than they are in your time period."

"Indeed, Miko."

Suddenly, Kagome's mother walked into the room and said, "Dinner's ready."

Sesshomaru was taking in his surroundings and was amazed at the houses are much more suitable in the future than they were back in his time. Suddenly an elderly male voice shouted from behind him saying, "DEMON BE GONE!"

Sesshomaru caught the slip of paper in his claws and said, "Interesting, however they will not work on me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for gramps. He also did that to Inuyasha when Inuyasha first crossed over." Kagome said.

"Hn. This would explain a lot as to why you a very strong miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome, do you know this demon?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yes, this Lord Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother and in a strange way I owe Lord Sesshomaru my life." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's family react to the you information that Kagome had just given them.

"What do you mean you owe him your life?" Kagome's mother asked curiously.

"Let's just say that there were times when Inuyasha was preoccupied with something esle and Lord Sesshomaru saved my life in his own way." Kagome answered not looking at anyone.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome didn't want to tell her family the whole story. He also noticed that Kagome's mother and brother were aware that Inuyasha was the cause of Kagome's pain and sorrow.

"Sis, how long are you staying home this time?" Sota asked.

"I'll probably be heading back in a few days unless something happens like it usually does and I can't go back for a while." Kagome answered.

Kagome's mother looked at Sesshomaru because Kagome had told her a lot about him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, since you're here, I'll see if I can find you something to wear since you're here that way you can blend in."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said agreeing.

To Sesshomaru, Kagome's family seemed nice for humans but he couldn't help but wonder where her father was. He watched as Mrs. Higurashi went out of the room to go get him some human clothes to blend in with the future humans as well as future demons if there where any demons. Kagome had went to her room after what little bit that she ate.

Suddenly, Sota spoke to him saying, "Kagome won't tell us everything when she comes home upset over Inuyasha."

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said.

"However, I can tell it was really bad this time."

"Hn."

"Because this time, she was mumbling about her heart breaking and wished that you would take her away from Inuyasha. I know that you've tried to kill my sister a couple of times, but to hear say that she would prefer you over Inuyasha is still a shock." Sota said.

To say Sesshomaru was shock would be a lie. He never thought that Inuyasha would hurt the Miko, Kagome that bad that she would say things like that to her family. Sota kept talking to Sesshomaru and telling him a lot about Kagome. Sesshomaru was actually surprised that Kagome's father was dead and that her little brother had suddenly become concerned for his big sister becaue of Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sota said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not sure if what sis told us is true or not about you saving her life or not; but I'll trust you with my sister's heart."

"Hn."

"I know that it may sound weird that I am asking you to protect my sister than Inuyasha; but it seems that sis is not exactly herself."

"Hn."

"To be honest, it's almost like sis is slipping away and dieing on the inside."

"Hn."

"Sis, told me that you don't say much at times."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru is unsure what to say right now."

"Oh.."

"This Sesshoumaru knows that Lady Kagome is very different from other human females."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Kagome has befriended a lot of people, demons and half-demons."

Sota's eyes went wide with shock.

Just then Kagome's mother came back with a dress suite and dress shoes for Sesshoumaru.

"I hope these are okay, Lord Sessomaru while you are here." Kagome's mother said.

"It will do, ma'am." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk into the bathroom to change clothes after Sota showed him where it was.

"Kagome, wasn't kidding when she said that Sesshomaru had manners." Kagome's mother said.

Sesshomaru was still changing but thanks to his keen demon sense of hearing he was hearing the entire conversation and then Kagome's scent hit nose. He could tell that she had been crying again because of the smell of salt from her tears. He felt like ripping the half-breed in two for causing the miko so much trouble.

"Mom, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" He heard the miko asked curiously.

" He's in bathroom changing his clothes. I gave him some clothes that will help him blend in untill the both of you return to his time." Kagome's mother said smiling.

"Oh..okay." Kagome said.

At that moment, Sesshomaru chose to enter the room again. Kagome turned once she sensed his demon aura enter the room. She was in shock to see Sesshomaru in a suit that she nearly fainted from the shock. Without even thinking, Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side to catch her before she fell and hit the floor. Kagome's mother and little brother as well as Kagome's grandfather were stunned at how quickly Sesshomaru had gotten to Kagome.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said concerned suddenly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you look handsome." was all Kagome could say at the moment.

Sota, Kagome's mother, and grandfather was shocked that Kagome had given a compliment. Sesshomaru was shocked that he actually let it show on his face.

...Meanwhile, back in Fuedal Japan...

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were fussing with Inuyasha when Rin and Jaken came up to them.

"Lady Sango, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

Sango turned to see Rin and said, "We haven't seen him since he told us what Lady Kagome had said to him."

"WHAT THE HELL DID THE WENCH SAY TO SESSHOMARU?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Rin looked at Inuyasha and he seemed upset, but she remembered the times that she would see Lady Kagome upset because of him whenever they bumped into her. So Rin said, "Lord Inuyasha, what have you done to upset Lady Kagome this time?"

Everyone looked at Rin as for her to continue.

"NOTHING?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku and Sango both cocked an eyebrow at this.

Rin smirked like Sesshomaru because she has been around him for too long and said, "I wondered if Lord Sesshomaru has been talking about the mating process with Lady Kagome."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaken's jaw dropped from shock.

"Why do you say that, Rin?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Well when we bumped into Lady Kagome the last time; she wanted to know about the mating habits of demons. So she asked Lord Sesshomaru." Rin answered with a smirk.

Everyone's eyes got really big at this. Rin continued talk about the conversation that she had overheard between Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. Miroku was the only one that noticed that Inuyasha felt uncomfortable at the mention of Kagome talking with Sesshoumaru about the mating habits of demons and half-demons.

...Back in the Future...

Kagome and Sesshomaru were now sitting side by side on the couch.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Miko, do you remember the conversation we had?" Sesshomaru asked aware that her family was listening.

"Yeah, I asked you about the diferent mating habitsher of demons. And you told me that it would depend on the type of demon as well as half-demon" Kagome answered.

"That's true. Also before we demons or half-demons mate; we court the one that is our intended mate or mate-to-be."

"Well here in the future, we call it dating, then engagement followed by bride-to-be or groom-to-be."

"It seems a bit more complacated."

"True. And the way, demons do it seems so simple but romantic in its own special way."

"Miko...excuse me, Kagome, but why exactly why were you asking about mating of demons?"

Even her family wanted to know that as well but they remained quiet and continued to listened to the conversation between Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru.

"Well, Inuyasha may have already mated Kikyo and I wanted to know what were signs that you could tell that demon was already mated." Kagome said.

'So this is why the Miko wanted know about the mating habits of demons as well as half-demons.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome's family was in shock.

"Kagome, since we are in your time right now, will you please show me how humans do this dating thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um...sure. Does this have something to do about Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, because she is like a daughter to me." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, I'll help; however, what if a demon wishes to mate here?"

"Then I'll make sure that the demon is worthy of her."

"How about we try this out tomorrow since it's time for bed?"

"Okay." Sesshomaru said.

So everyone turned in for the night for a good night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Adventure In The Future**

It was finally morning and Sesshomaru was waking up to a wonderful smell that he was trying to place. So he started walking towards the smell which led him right to the Higurashi Kitchen. He was stunned when he saw Kagome standing in the kitchen cooking what appeared to be breakfast. However, whatever she was cooking was smelling really good.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru and said sweetly, "Good morning, M'lord."

Sesshomaru was a little stunned that Kagome called him 'M'lord' when she just called him Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama then he replied, "Good morning, M'lady."

Sesshomaru sat down at the table and Kagome brought the food to the table. She sat a plate in front of him and he was surprised at how wonderful the food looked.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied.

"This looks delicious."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sat down at the table beside Sesshomaru and they both began to eat their breakfast. Plus they were having a conversation about what Kagome would show Sesshomaru while he was here. At that moment, Kagome's family decided to come into the kitchen to join them for breakfast. Kagome's family was shocked to see Kagome enjoying herself with Sesshomaru because it was like Sesshomaru was healing the wounds that Inuyasha had left on Kagome's heart. To hear, Kagome laughing at something that Sesshomaru had just said or to see her smile at Sesshomaru was something that her family was happy about.

Kagome was enjoying Sesshomaru's company. Sesshomaru had seen Kagome's smile which surprised him dearly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you please?" Kagome's mother asked softly.

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Kagome's mother into the living room so they could talk privately. They both sat down on the couch.

"Mrs. Higurashi, is there something that you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if there comes a time in which feel like mating Kagome, then you have my permission to do so." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru could say because he was in shock.

"Also, I want to thank you for bringing Kagome's laughter and her smile back. I'm not sure what happened between her and Inuyasha but thank you for healing her heart."

"Hn."

Just then Kagome walked into the living room and said, " Lord Sesshomaru, are you ready for your first date as well as your first day in the future."

Sesshomaru nodded yes.

...Back In Fuedal Japan...

Inuyasha headed to the bone-eater's well because he had to go to the future to retrieve Kagome; however, when Inuyasha entered the well he was thrown back out by spiritual powers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha shouted confused.

Sango and the others had just arrived at the bone-eater's well and were shocked that Inuyasha had been going into the well then he was being thrown out. They found it really funny but they were wondering why Inuyasha couldn't pass thru the well anymore.

...Back to the Future...

Kagome and Sesshomaru were enjoying each other's company. Sesshomaru was amazed that how much Japan changes in just 500 years. After awhile, Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped at a little tea shop for a break from walking around Kagome's hometown.

"How may I help you sir? miss?" The waitress asked sweetly flirting with Sesshomaru.

" Two green teas and please back away because I'm here with my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said watching Kagome's reaction.

Kagome blushed beet red and the waitress was in shock. Sesshomaru winked at Kagome and she smiled as she realized what he was doing. Plus this was a side of Sesshomaru that she had never seen before and he was being flirtious with her; so she went along with it.

"Sweetheart, you are so thoughtful." Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru smirked because Kagome was playing along; however, he wouldn't admit that he secretly was falling in love with her and it was unexpectedly even it was 500 years in the future. Kagome was feeling a feeling that was completely unexpected and it was for a demon lord named Sesshomaru.

The waitress came back with Sesshomaru's and Kagome's teas that they had ordered. The waitress snuffed at Kagome and deliberity poured a coke on Kagome's outfit. Sesshomaru was shocked and he began to get angery. However, someone said, "Why did you do that to my father's girlfriend?"

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the waitress turned to see a young woman coming towards them. Sesshomaru was about to tell the young woman that he was not her father until the young woman's scent hit his nose and said, "Rin?"

Kagome had heard what Sesshomaru had just said and was shocked. Suddenly, the manager came out and said bowing, "Ms. Tashio, I am sorry that this waitress disrespected your father and his girlfriend."

"I suggest that my father and his girlfriend be shown to the private area of the cafe because this will be a family descussion and we will not be disturbed. Is that understood?" The young woman said coldly.

"Yes, Ms. Tashio. Will you all please follow me?" The manger said.

So Seshomaru, Kagome, and the young woman followed the manager of the cafe to a private room.

"Here you go, Ms. Tashio." The manager said.

"Thank you, Miro." The young woman said.

The manager bowed to the young woman and left the room.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said again.

The young woman smiled and said, "Hi, papa. I'm glad to see that you are alright after all you did disappeared for 500 years."

Sesshomaru was trying process this at the moment.

"Lady Kagome, I don't know what exactly happened but I'm glad that papa is alright." The young woman said to Kagome.

"Rin, is it really you?" was all Kagome could say.

"Yeah, I kind of had to watch over the Western lands when papa disappeared." Rin said.

"That's right, Sesshomaru has always been like a father to you." Kagome said to Rin.

"Yep. But that isn't the funny part." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well papa, I remember that you had jumped into the bone-eater's well when you saw Kagome disappear in a pink light and then a few minutes you disappeared in the same light. Well Uncle Inuyasha decided to come after Kagome; so he jumped into the well, however the well threw him right back out." Rin said laughing at the memory.

Both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock at hearing this.

"Rin, how is this possible?' Seshomaru asked curiously.

"Well, grandmother was responible and don't ask papa." was all Rin could say.

When Rin said grandmother; he knew that Rin was talking about his mother that sometimes gave him complete hell.

"I guess I'm going to surprised a lot today." Kagome said softly.

Rin bit her lip for a moment and Sesshomaru noticed.

"Rin , is there more you wish to say?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Just that Shippo wishes to court me and that Sango and Miroku have decendants which youIalready met one of them. Plus Inuyasha and Kikyo are still alive and own an herbal shop about a few blocks from here." Rin answered.

"You mean the manager of the cafe?" Kagome asked.

Rin just nodded.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised to know that the fox kit that had hung around Inuyasha wanted to court Rin.

"Rin?!" A male voice said.

"In here, Shippo." Rin answered.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw how much Shippo had changed as he entered the room.

"It seems that the surprises keep coming." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Rin, I know that we have been looking for your father for 500 yrs and I checked most of the places that look like he would be interested in. Man, I wish that Inuyasha would shut up." Shippo said.

"I guessing Inuyasha gave you an earful." Rin said.

"How was I suppose to know that Kikyo didn't like that type of cake?" Shippo asked.

"So, I'm guessing that Shippo owns a bakery." Kagome said looking at Rin.

"Yeah, he does." Rin answered.

Shippo hadn't took noticed that Rin had had company with her in the private room of the cafe until a sweet female voice caught his ears. He turned to see Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting across from Rin.

"Kagome? Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo said in shock.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both nodded.

...Back In Feudal Japan...

Inuyasha remember the scent of his half-brother, Sesshomaru had been near the well and began to wonder if the well had let Sesshomaru pass into Kagome's time. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was in deep thought and asked, "Inuyasha, what seems to bother you?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and answered, "I think Sesshomaru is in Kagome's time but I can't be certain."

"Why do you think that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well Sesshomaru's scent was around the well as well as inside the well." Inuyasha answered.

"What?!" Miroku said surprised, "But I thought that you were the only one that could pass thru the well."

"Incase you forgot Miroku, the well tossed me out." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder what Sesshomau is doing with Kagome at this very moment." Miroku said pervertedly.

Inuyasha's went wide for moment then said, "I could careless, but now that absurd image is in my head and it's gross. Also aren't you getting ahead of yourself because Sesshomaru hates humans except for Rin."

Sango came out of Kaede's hut with Rin and they saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting down. Sango wondered what they were talking about and so did Rin. Finally, Jaken appeared and said, "Rin, we are to return to the Western Palace at once; Lord Sesshomaru's Lady mother wants to see you right a way."

"Well, this Rin has to leave now." Rin said waving good-bye.

"Okay, well bye then, Rin." Sango said waving good-bye to Rin.

Little did anyone know that Rin was to be known as the Princess of the West and the adopted daughter of Lord Sesshomaru or that she would be ruling over the Western lands until Sesshomaru's return; or that 500 years into the future that she would Sesshomaru sitting with Kagome in a cafe owned by one of Sango's and Miroku's decendants.

...Back To The Future...

So back at the cafe, Kagome was explaining to Shippo and Rin as to why Sesshomaru was with her in the future instead of Inuyasha. Kagome told them about how shocked she had been that Sesshomaru had been able to pass thru the well. By the time Kagome finished it was nearing 5:00pm.

"Well, that would explain why Inuyasha couldn't come to get you I guess." Shippo said finally.

"I agree with Shippo on this, but when you and papa return to the past in order to defeat Naraku please don't tell us of our future." Rin said.

"Of course, we won't." Kagome said sweetly.

Sesshomaru smirked then said, "Kit?"

Shippo looked at Seshomaru and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Take care of my daughter. Although in the past you and Rin are too young to understand; but you may be considered a suitor to her since Kagome has taught you much." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was shocked along with Rin and Shippo that Sesshomaru considered Shippo a possible mate for Rin. However, Rin couldn't help but notice how much her father was changing by being around Kagome as her and Shippo watched them as the walk off together arm in arm.

"If I didn't know any better, I think papa is falling in love with Lady Kagome." Rin said to Shippo.

"It sure seems that way and he is healing her broken heart a little bit a time." Shippo said to Rin smiling.

"It's amazing that this papa's first time in the future and he's falling in love at first sight as Kagome would say, right Shippo."

"Yeah, you're right, Rin."

"After all this is first time traveling thru time."

Shippo laughed and said to Rin, "I guess they're falling in love unexpectedly."

"True." Rin said smiling.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru left Rin and Shippo; they continued their little date. Kagome was showing Sesshomaru some of her favorite places that she would hang out with friends. He was truely learning a lot about the miko who could mysteriously travel between time probably a little more than his half-breed brother did apparently. At that moment, Sesshomaru and Kagome were approached by three young girls.

"Kagome?!" One of the girls said.

Kagome turned at that moment and said, "Yuka? Eri? Ayumi?"

Sesshomaru wondered who these girls were that knew Kagome.

"Yuka, what's going on?" Kagome asked aware what they might be here for.

"Are you going to go on a date with Hojo?" Yuka asked curiously.

Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was irritated that her friends are trying to set her up with this human guy named Hojo. So he said, "Kagome, who are these young ladies?"

"Oh, forgive me, Sesshomaru Tashio. These are my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." Kagome said smirking.

When Kagome said 'Tashio' all three girls were in shock. Then Eri asked, "Tashio. As in the CEO of Tashio Corparation."

Kagome smiled and said, "Seshomaru is Rin Tashio's father and brother to Inuyasha."

The three girls were shocked to learn this. After a few minutes, Ayumi asked, "What are you doing with the CEO of Tashio Corparation?"

"Well..." Before Kagome could say something; Sessshomaru said, "My daughter is capable of running the company. I was only 15 years when I adopted Rin and Ms. Higurashi was and I were talking."

The three girls were in shock; but Kagome knew Sesshomaru was just making small talk because he wasn't tell her friends that he was a full-blooded demon.

"Kagome, if he's that two-timing guy's brother then why are you with him?" Yuka asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru, didn't like the fact that his brother was going behind my back and dating a girl that favored me in some way." was all Kagome could say.

The three girls were shocked to hear this.

"I decided to date Ms. Higurashi; but I got the permission from her mother, her brother, and her grandfather to do so. I guess you could call me old fashion, but it was honorable." Sesshomaru said smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled right back at Sesshomaru and said, "Girls, Sesshomaru is an honorable man compared to his brother who you all say wasn't right for me anyway."

At that moment, Hojo managed to walk up to them and said, "Higurashi?"

"Hello, Hojo." Kagome said being polite.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at the moment because he was just a little curious about this human male.

"How are you feeling, today?" Hojo asked concerned.

"I'm feeling better well better than ever actually." Kagome answered truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you care to go to a movie?" Hojo asked shyly.

'This male is trying to ask Kagome out?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Hojo, I'm sorry but I'm with him." Kagome answered taking Sesshomaru's hand in her's.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were dating anyone." Hojo said sadly.

Sesshomaru wondered what his Kagome was going to say next.

"It's okay, Hojo. Sesshomaru is someone that I trust with my heart now due to a horrible break up that I had." Kagome said surprising Sesshomaru, Hojo and her friends.

"Kagome, I think it is almost time for us to head back to the Sunset Shrine." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Of course." Kagome said.

So Sesshomaru and Kagome headed back towards Sunset Shrine because they figured that should head back to the past. As they were walking back to the shrine, Sesshomaru decided to stop at a jewelry store for a moment to get something for Kagome to remember this day with her which he considered a very rare moment. He also couldn't help wonder if this would be his first and last time that he would come to the future thru the well. If so, he wanted Kagome to remember it. Meanwhile, Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru decided to stop at a jewelry store of all places. Sesshomaru was inside the shop for quite a while. He picked out a beautiful a locket that he figured would suit Kagome to the best of his knowledge about her well what he knew about her as well as what he kept finding out about her personality. He picked out a silver heart locket. In the middle of the heart locket on the outside was a purple jewel then on the inside of the locket; he had the jeweler to write an inscription on one side of the locket. The inscription read:

 _A Demon Lord of the West befriended the Shikon Miko._

 _Together they came mysteriously._

 _Love must have brought them together unexpectedly._

 _Their love became strong because they became friends._

 _With that love they became mates and family._

 _They were each others strength._

Once the inscription was completed, the jeweler looked at Sesshomaru in confusion at the inscription that Sesshomaru had him to write which didn't make sense to him. Sesshomaru could the jeweler was at a lost about the inscription that he said, "It's a poetic poem that my girlfriend found an it became her favorite that I figured I give her this locket with the poem inscribed inside to mark our first anniversry that we came together."

"Oh? That's really sweet. You must love her a lot." The jeweler replied.

"Yes." was all Sesshoumaru said.

"How long have you two been going out?" The jeweler asked curiously.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment on to answer then smirked and said, "My brother introduced us actually. Our relationship at first was not so good but now it is wonderful."

"Wow." The jeweler said.

At that moment, Jaken walked in mumbled something about Lord Sesshomaru would never allowed a fox demon to mate his daughter.

"Sir, here's locket for your lady." The jeweler said to Sesshomaru handing him the locket.

Sesshomaru took the locket from the jeweler to inspect it and listened to Jaken complain.

"How may I help you?" The jeweler asked Jaken.

"Ms. Tashio, ordered something from here." Jaken said irrated.

"Ah yes, Ms. Tashio's order is right here." The jeweler said bringing out a charm.

Sesshomaru noticed that charm was silver it was of a demon and a miko standing side by side which brought a rare smile to his face. However, Sesshomaru couldn't resist kicking Jaken because he believed there was reason Rin had it made and Jaken was insulting it. Next thing, the jeweler knew was that Jaken was on the floor of the store. Followed by someone opening door and entered two young women. One of the of the young women said looking at Sesshomaru, " Always a direct hit, papa."

The other woman said looking at Sesshomaru as well, "I guess some habits die hard."

The jeweler looked up from the floor and was in shock to see that Ms. Tashio standing there with another young woman then the jeweler remembered that Ms. Tashio had called the man holding the locket 'Papa' which could only mean one thing; the gentleman was none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself.

"Oh boy?" The jeweler said worriedly.

""Hn." was all Sesshomaru said.

"So you're reverting back to that?" The young woman said that was now standing by Sesshomaru.

"Well Miko...Sorry, Kagome. I'm still getting use to this which is talking more." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I understand, Sesshomaru." Kagome said sweetly.

The jeweler had been walking around until she dropped a box of glass when she heard the names Kagome and Sesshomaru which startled Kagome for a minute.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked the jeweler.

She looked at Rin and asked, "Did I hear the names Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Rin said to the jeweler.

"My ancestors were Sango and Miroku. My mom told me a story about Sango and Miroku traveling with a miko named Kagome who was considered the reincarnation of the preistess Kikyo who loved Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha." The jeweler said excitedly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to this because they kept getting surprised every now and then.

...Time Skip...

After everything that happened today, both Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to Sunset Shrine in which Kagome's family took care of. Kagome gathered everything that she needed into that yellow bag of hers. Kagome kind of felt really strange because she had taken Inuyasha's older on a date well a couple of dates and then he kissed her on the last one. She didn't mind it and it was very gentle because it had cause her heart to race. She wondered if she could be falling in love with Sesshomaru unexspectedly. Finally, she had everything that she would need when she returned to feudal era Japan. So Sesshomaru and her walked over to the bone-eater's well preparing to return when Sesshomaru handed her a small vevelt box that was long.

"Open it." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome opened the vevelt box and was surprised to see a silver heart-shaped locket with an amethyst jewel in the middle of the heart which repsented the Shikon No Tama. Then she opened up the heart of the locket and in one side there was a picture of her and Sesshomaru from one of their dates and on the other side there was an inscription that read:

 _A Demon Lord of the West befriended the Shikon Miko._

 _Together they came mysteriously._

 _Love must have brought them together unexpectedly._

 _Their love became strong because they became friends._

 _With that love they became mates and family._

 _They were each others strength._

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a smile and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru walked over to for a few minutes before they entered the well and placed the locket around her neck and latching it in the back. Then he stepped away from her saw how beautiful she looked for a human and couldn't believe his half-breed of brother broke her heart.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as she took a hold of his hand and they jumped into the well together.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were standing at the well when Sesshomaru came thru it first then he held out his hand and helped Kagome up out of the well.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha said stunned.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned.

"And Kagome?" Sango questioned as well.

Shippo was speechless.

"Miko?" Sesshormau said.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"I must return to the Western lands; however this adventure this Sesshomaru well never forget."

"Neither will I."

They all watched as Lord Sesshomaru left.

"Kagome?" Sango said softly.

"Hmm." Kagome said cheerfully.

"How did Lord Sesshomaru pass thru the well?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know to be honest. It was a real shock to see him instead of Inuyasha that much is sure."

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome took a deep breath and shouted, "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" at least about twenty times.

So Kagome and the others headed back to the Edo village leaving Inuyasha in the dirt as well as confused.

Kaede noticed as Kagome entered her that Kagome was looking a lot better than she had in couple of days.

Sango and Miroku were still in shock that Lord Sesshomaru had come out of the well with Kagome.

"Ye two seem to be still." Kaede said looking at Sango and Miroku.

"How do we put this...Lord Sesshomaru came out of the well with Lady Kagome." Miroku said

Kaede was stunned to hear that.

Then Inuyasha entered the hut covered in mud and said, "WHERE'S KAGOME?!"

...In the Western Lands Palace...

Seshomaru entered to see Rin sitting where he would usually sit when he was home. Then he recalled at what Rin looked like in the future and was very proud of her for taking care of the Western Lands while he was away.

Rin saw Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, my father welcome home."

Jaken's eyes went wide with shock that Rin had called his lord her father.


	3. Chapte 3

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Love and a Surprise**

 _Last Time:_

...In the Western Lands Palace...

 _Se_ _s_ _shomaru entered to see Rin sitting where he would usually sit when he was home. Then he recalled at what Rin looked like in the future and was very proud of her for taking care of the Western Lands while he was away._

 _Rin saw Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, my father welcome home."_

 _Jaken's eyes went wide with shock that Rin had called his lord her father._

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin and said, "I'm home, my daughter."

Jaken looked at his Lord Sesshomaru in shock that he was calling Rin his daughter. He wasn't sure what was going on because his lord's mother was teaching Rin to be a lady.

"My son, I see that you are back." A woman said.

Sesshoumaru saw his mother and said, "Yes, mother, I have returned."

"Where have you been?" The former Lady of the West asked curiously.

"I was with the Miko known as Lady Kagome at her home." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru's mother was shocked as well as Jaken.

"Father, what were you doing with Lady Kagome?" Rin asked curiously since Sesshoumaru's mother and Jaken was curious as well.

"Courting her or where she's from they call it dating." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin was happy because she had seen first hand how Inuyasha treated Lady Kagome. While Sesshoumaru's mother and Jaken were stunned by the news.

...Back at Kaede's Hut...

Kagome had sit Inuyasha at least seven times because Inuyasha wasn't exactly letting her talk plus they had been arguing ever since Kagome had returned from her time.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA, I WAS SHOCKED THAT YOUR BROTHER HAD COME THRU THE WELL!" Kagome yelled.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY HIS SCENT IS ON YOU!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, INUYASHA! THE REASON WHY SESSHOUMARU'S SCENT IS ON ME IS BECAUSE HE'S COURTING ME!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by shock. While Sango, Kaede, Shippo and Miroku were taken by surprised by the information.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Hmm." Kagome said.

"What do you mean that Sesshoumaru is courting you?"

"Well, let's just say that Lord Sesshoumaru has my family's approval on the courtship."

"Really?" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and said, "Because in my time, sometimes the guy has to have the girl's parents permission to court her."

"So you mean that I would have to Kohaku's permission to marry Sango if we lived in your time?" Miroku said.

"Yes because Sango is his sister and basically he has to see if you are worthy of his sister."

Sango began to see where Kagome was going with this and said to Miroku, "I think that Kagome is saying is that even though Sesshoumaru is a full demon; her family approved of him because he was worthy of Kagome."

Kagome was stunned that Sango had hit the nail on the dot.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You have no claim on Kagome, so you have no say Inuyasha." Sango said.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Koga appeared.

"It also means that Koga as no claim on me either." Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed at that.

"What do ya mean that I have no claim on ya, Kagome?" Koga asked.

Sango and Miroku were wondering what Kagome was going to say to Koga.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has the approval of my family to be my suitor." Kagome said.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THE LORD OF THE WEST GET MY WOMAN?!" Koga said upset.

"Apparently, where Lady Kagome is from in her village; the parents have to approve of the man, demon or even half-demon that wishes to court their daughter." Miroku said.

Suddenly, Kagome raised voice at Inuyasha and Koga, "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! KOGA, I THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND AND NOTHING ELSE! INUYASHA, THANKS TO SESSHOUMARU, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND KIKYO!"

Koga was surprised that Kagome had just yelled at him; however, he could understand why she would be yelling at Inuyasha.

...Back at the Western Palace...

Sesshoumaru was in his study while his mother was so happy that Sesshoumaru was courting a young woman. Sesshoumaru had eventually told his mother what had happened between him and Kagome leaving out the part about at how he had seen that Japan had changed over the centuries.

"I find strange that the miko's parents allowed a full fledge demon lord court their daughter considering that she has been with that half-breed brother of yours." The Lady of the West said.

"Well, Lady Kagome's family was very disappointed in Inuyasha for the way he has been treating her. Plus Lady Kagome treats Rin like daughter while Shippo the fox kit thinks of Lady Kagome as a big sister." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru's mother's eyes went wide with complete shock at this news about Kagome's family disapproving of Inuyasha.

"Why?" The Lady of the West asked cursiouly.

"Mother, Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by mating the recreated Preistress Kikyo or the clay pot priestess that Inuyasha's companions have come to call her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Mother, Lady Kagome asked me how you can tell if the demon or half-demon were mated; so when I told her that's when she realized that Inuyasha really didn't care for her. Also she had been crying because of Inuyasha since he hurt her once again. She even said to this Sesshoumaru had taken her heart instead of Instead of Inuyasha. So the time that I spent with Lady Kagome in her village that's exactly what I did; I began healing her broken heart and I earned her love in return." Sesshoumaru said.

The conversation continued between Sesshoumaru and his mother while Jaken was taking care of Rin.

...Back at Keade's hut...

Sango was trying to calm Kagome down that sent all three men out of the hut; however, she wasn't sure if she would be able to calm her so she sent Kilala with hand written message to Lord Sesshoumaru because Inuyasha had caused Kagome to be very pissed off by calling her a whore and a bitch that Kagome felt like purifiying his ass to the end of the world and back.

Kilala transformed and immeadtely went to Lord Sesshoumaru with the message from Sango.

Koga couldn't believe that Inuyasha had such awful things to Kagome when she had been nice to him.

Miroku on the other hand created a barrier around Kaede's hut and only Lord Sesshoumaru would be the only demon to enter the hut. He only hoped that Kilala reached Lord Sesshoumaru in time because he had never seen Inuyasha get Kagome so pissed off before like this.

At that moment, Kikyo walked up and asked, "Monk, why is a barrier placed on my sister's hut?"

Miroku and Koga looked at Kikyo then they said in unison, "ASK YOUR MATE?!"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned.

"All I did was call Kagome a whore and a bitch." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is considered my reincarnation; however, she and I are different but still you shouldn't have called her that." Kikyo said.

"Only this time, Inuyasha pissed her off enough to purify every demon that approach this village wheither they be friend or foe." Koga said to Kikyo.

Kikyo was shocked that Inuyasha had gotten Kagome that pissed off and turned to Koga asking, "What exactly caused this?"

"Well, Inuyasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshoumaru has began to court Kagome since Inuyasha mated you. Which we figured Kagome was happy; however, Inuyasha opened his big mouth and said some hurtful words." Koga said.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha with a look that could kill and said to him, "INUYASHA, I MAY BE YOUR MATE/WIFE BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL KAGOME SUCH THINGS WHEN SHE KNOWS THAT SHE CAN LONGER BE YOURS. SO IF SHE MOVED ON AND FELL IN LOVE WITH LORD SESSHOUMARU THEN LET HER BE HAPPY! ALSO YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FAR WORST, MY MATE."

Kagome heard Kikyo defend her which caused her to wonder why Kikyo was being nice.

Then she heard Miroku tell Kikyo, "We had to send Kilala to fetch Lord Sesshoumaru at once to see if he might be able to calm Kagome down."

"He may be the only one that can calm Kagome down because her holy powers are far stronger than mine." Kagome heard Kikyo say to MIroku.

"In the meantime, Monk, I will help you with this barrier." Kikyo said.

...Back at the Western Palace...

Sesshoumaru was still in his study talking with his mother when one of the palace guards came in and said, "M'Lord, the demon cat of the demon slayer named Sango is carrying a message addressed to you, sir."

"Thank you, let her come in immedately." Sesshoumaru said.

" Yes, sir." The guard said.

The guard let the demon cat in the study and Sesshoumaru took the rolled parchment that was in her mouth from her and opened it.

 _Sesshoumaru reading the letter from Sango:_

 _Lord Sesshoumaru,_

 _This is Sango and sister and friend to Kagome. Inuyasha is such idiot and because of him being an idiot; Miroku had to place a barrier around Lady Kaede's hut because whatever Inuyasha said to besides what he told his mate/wife Kagome's miko powers getting out of control. Kikyo is even helping keep the barrier up and she's pissed at Inuyasha that she has come up with a punishment for him. I would hate to be Inuyasha right now. However, the reason for the letter that I have written is to ask you to come quickly because you may be the only one to calm Kagome at the moment._

 _Lady Kaede is trying to use some claming herbs but it doesn't seem to working; so I figured that may be you would be the only one to calm her. Also Koga had decided to visit when Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha and he just had to add fuel to the fire as Kagome would say._

 _Sango_

Sesshoumaru was pissed that the wolf was near Kagome but to know that the wolf added to Kagome's rage was amusing; however, he could sense the slayer's concern by her writting. He nodded to the demon cat to let her know that he would definately come to help calm Kagome down. Kilala nodded and flew back to the Edo Village to let Sango know that Lord Sesshoumaru would be on his way.

Sesshoumaru's mother wondered what that had been all about then she saw her son go out of his study in a quicken pace as if he was worried about somthing. So she asked the guard and the guard told her that Lord Sesshoumaru may be the only one who can calm the miko known as Lady Kagome down because of the idot half-breed and a stupid wolf. When Sesshoumaru's mother heard that she wondered what the idot half-breed had done to the

young woman to have her that upset where Sesshoumaru had to leave immedately to calm his mate-to-be or wife-to-be.

...Keade's hut in the Edo Village...

Kikyo and Miroku were still outside of Keade's hut holding the barrier while Kaede and Sango were inside the hut trying their best to help Kagome calm until Sesshoumaru got there at least.

In about thirty seconds flat, Sesshoumaru had arrived at the Edo Village and the villagers knew why he was there because they had heard what had happened to Lady Kagome; so they immedately showed Sesshoumaru where Lady Kaede's hut was so he could help Lady Kagome. When Sesshoumaru arrived both Kikyo and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief then Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and heard him say, "I hope that your mate punish you without mercy since she is also a miko and a lady."

Inuyasha gulped when his brother said that.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru, I plan to punish him real good." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha gulped again.

Koga laughed at this.

"Even though, we are half-brothers, Inuyasha your mate is my sister-in-law and when I mate Kagome; she and Kikyo will be family to each other." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha was now terrified and gulped again.

Once again Koga laughed at this.

"Wolf, I sure you that Amye will know that you added fuel to the fire of my mate-to-be since she is her friend as well." Sesshoumaru said.

Now it was Koga's turn to gulp.

Inuyasha chuckled at this as best as he could without pissing his mate off even more.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the barrier and entered into the hut after Kikyo and Miroku opened up the barrier part of the way that looked like a doorway.

...Inside the hut...

Sesshoumaru entered the hut to see that Kagome was calm however, she was still trembling with rage for some reason. He started walking towards Kagome which caused Sango and Kaede to back away to let the demon lord approach Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmm." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Were you able to calm down enough with the calming herbs to talk to me personally or do I have to calm you down even more." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm calm sort of but I'm not sure for how long." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

"Then let me embrace you to see if that helps a little." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome blushed but agreed to what Sesshoumaru had suggested. So Sesshoumaru went and got right behind Kagome then he wrapped his arms around Kagome. In an instant, Kagome was calmed completely down. When Kaede and Sango saw this they decided to step out of the hut and leave the barrier that surrounded the hut in order for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to have some privacy.

"Kagome, your heat is approaching and it turns this Sesshoumaru on but I will not mate you until you feel ready." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome blushed and said, "Sesshoumaru, I understand that you have a super sense of smell but don't say something like that because it's embarrassing."

"Well that could be a reason for your outburst."

"True but I think it was do mostly because Inuyasha brought up Rin and Shippo in the argument saying stuff about them when they are only children right now."

Hearing that Inuyasha brought Rin and Shippo up in his arugment with Kagome when in the future Rin and Shippo will be mated had his temper starting to flare. Kagome noticed this and said, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha already has hell to pay from his mate and I'm sure that if she finds out that he brought our daughter into the conversation she would make his punishment will probably ten times worst."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in surprise because she had said 'our' daughter when

referring to Rin. Then he said to Kagome, "Is this Sesshoumaru to understand that you wish to mate right away to be starting our little family."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded yes.

Sesshoumaru was a little bit concerned about rushing the mating process with Kagome right now; however, he remembered something about Rin in the future. Rin had been smiling at him and Kagome the entire time. He wondered if Kagome had noticed it as well.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Did you noticed that Rin kept smiling at us when we were together in the future?"

"Now that you mention it, Sesshoumaru, I did notice it. Why?"

"I think that Rin knew something that we didn't at the time."

"Sesshoumaru, are you saying that Rin knew that we would end up together?"

"It's possible that she knew but couldn't tell us."

"True."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued their conversation with each other.

...Meanwhile, outside the hut...

Kikyo was giving Inuyasha a letcure but stopped when she saw a female demon with a human child and the green little imp. She immedately showed her respect as did Miroku and Sango followed by Koga.

The female demon acknowledged Kikyo, Miroku, Sango and the wolf but she snarled at Inuyasha saying, "Your mate is the Priestess Kikyo and she has the right to punish you how she sees fit and the same will be for Kagome when she mates Sesshoumaru. However, that is not why we are here."

"Are ye here to see what happens then to Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Yes, but it is quiet puzzling as to why she would go into such a rage." The lady said.

"Grandmother?" Rin said.

The demoness turned to face the girl and asked, "What is it, Rin?"

"Shippo once told me that Uncle Inyuasha had said something bad about Rin and Lady Kagome sat him about 15 times because of it." Rin said.

Kikyo glared hard at Inuyasha because there had been times that she had heard Rin refer to Kagome as her mother.

Inuyasha gulped because he knew that pissed off females were dangerous females because of what had just happened with Kagome.

Koga didn't exactly feel sorry for Inuyasha but he couldn't believe that Inuyasha had done the most stupidist thing in his life which was piss off a female regardless the female being a demon, a human or a preistess for that matter.

Sesshoumaru's mother spoke to Kikyo, Kaede, and Sango while Koga and Miroku dragged Inuyasha off to let the women talk because he would just dig himself deeper in a hole. However, Sesshoumaru's mother asked Lady Kaede if she would take of Rin while she talked with Sango and Kikyo alone.

Lady Kaede took Rin along with the green imp some where for Rin to play while Sesshoumaru's mother talked with Sango and Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo and Lady Sango, I need your help in preparing a special place for Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome so they can do the mating ritual because you two know what her dreams are in a way." The former Lady of the West said.

"Even though, Kagome and I do not exactly like each other per say; she has forgiven me for any wrong I may have done her. So I'm willing to help make this special for her." Kikyo said.

"Kagome is the romantic type but every now and then things start to spice up her life as she put it." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru's mother as well as Kikyo wanted to know what the demon slayer meant.

"Well, when Kagome told me how she met Lord Sesshoumaru the first time; she said that she didn't exactly understand how him and Inuyasha were brothers. She said even though Lord Sesshoumaru was a full fledge demon he had manners of a Prince right out of a fairytale where as Inuyasha just rushed right in; however, she also that Inuyasha's heart was still broken for when he lost Lady Kikyo." Sango said.

Kikyo was shocked to hear this but then it would explain why Kagome was never angry with her.

"I'll admit that I was jealous of Kagome for a while but when she did something for me; her kindness towards anyone is more powerful." Kikyo said finally.

Sango was surprised by Kikyo admitting that she had been jealous of Kagome.

"You say that Kagome is the romantic type." Sesshoumaru's mother said.

Both Kikyo and Sango nodded.

Sesshoumaru's mother smiled since she had the perfect place for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to do their mating at plus she was going to let Rin and Shippo help out as well; so she fetched the children from Kaede and told Kaede what she needed from the children to help with surprise for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. So Kikyo and Sango along with with two kids followed Sesshoumaru's mother to a cave that was really huge and it was about 5 miles from Edo Village. When they entered the cave to decorate it; Kikyo's eyes and Sango's eyes went wide with shock because there was hot spring already there in the cave. They also manage to see a bed of elegant furs laid in place for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to lay on to do the unmentionable on plus the furs were covered in cherry blosoms and rose petals.

...Back inside the hut...

"Sesshoumaru, I remember you told me how I could tell if Inuyasha was mated. However, does the mating process hurt?" Kagome asked him curiously.

Sesshoumarus could see that Kagome was a little nervous considering she was a virgin about to be mated or to be lightly by her terms married. He was choosing his words carefully on how to tell her that it might be pain at first by saying, "The mating ritual is a little diferent than what humans refer to as a wedding. This Sesshoumaru will not lie to you, Kagome; at the beginning of the ritual we must bathe together but there is sexual intercourse and sometime during that time, I will give you my mating mark which may hurt a little."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled then said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru for modifiing it a little for me."

"Kagome, if it would please you then after the mating ritual the demon; then this Sesshoumaru will have a human wedding with you if you wish it." Sesshoumaru said.

"That would be wonderful, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that Kagome thought his suggestion was wonderful. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were continuing their conversation unaware that Sesshoumaru's mother was preparing a private place for them to start the mating ritual between a demon and a human miko.

...Inside the mating cave...

"Everything looks like it's ready for Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome." Sango said.

"So I guess Lady Kagome will be my mother permentaly now." Rin said.

Kikyo smiled at the little girl and said, "It seems that way and I hope they'll be happy together."

"Well, I assume that you that you have to deal with your mate soon considering he has pissed you off while you are pregnat with his pup." The Lady of the West said to Kikyo.

Kikyo, Sango, Shippo, and Rin were stunned that the former Lady of the West had suddenly said that Kikyo was pregnat with Inuyasha's child.

"How do you know that I'm carrying a child?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Your scent changes when you are carrying a child. I assume that Inuyasha was unable to pick up that scent because he was too busy fussing with Kagome over something completely stupid." The lady of the west said.

Kikyo had to agree on that because Shippo kind of told Kikyo the whole story of what was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome one time when she had seen the fox kit alone worried at the Bone Eater's Well.

Sango laughed as remembered that Kagome had something from her time. Kikyo as well as the others wondered what Sango was laughing about.

"Is there something funny, Demon Slayer?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked curiously.

"In Kagome's village she told me that there is a saying that goes 'A pregnat woman is a dangerous woman.' and I think Kikyo proved that to be true." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru's mother was shocked to know that Kagome's village wherever it was located had a saying like that considering that female demons were excatly like that but she had never heard of human females being that way before.

Kikyo said to Sango, "I guess I did prove that saying and I suppose that my miko powers were protecting the child growing inside me that I didn't even know that I was with child."

Both the young woman laughed and continued helping with decorating the cave with special little touches for Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I can't wait for momma and papa to finally be together." Rin said.

"Well, Kagome is like my big sister and I'm glad she'll be happy with Lord Sesshoumaru." Shippo said.

"That's true because Kagome is like a sister to me as well." Sango said.

"Although, Kagome and I may favor each other in looks we are completely different; but she holds no grudge against me. I admit that I don't understand Kagome at times but she sure has a way of changing people." Kikyo said.

As they put the finishing touches on the mating cave; they took a few steps back to admire their handy work. The mating cave looked wonderful with rose petals on the bed of furs; along with rose petals in the hot spring and with some romantic roses, as well as other romantic flowers.

Then they all stepped out of the cave and Sesshoumaru's mother placed a demonic barrier around it that only allowed Sesshoumaru and Kagome in for now since it was going to be their special mating cave. So all of them started heading back to the Edo Village and Rin was the one going to let Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome that they had surprise for them.

...Back at the Edo Village inside Kaede's hut then outside the hut ...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still talking until Sesshoumaru felt the demonic aura of his mother. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's reaction and knew that he probably sesnsed his mother's demonic aura. Before Kagome could ask she heard, "Momma? Papa?"

Kagome was surprised to see Rin approaching her and Sesshoumaru.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned standing up.

Kagome stood up beside Lord Sesshoumaru as Rin said, " Papa, we have a surprise for you and momma about 5 miles from the village."

"What might that be, Rin?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Momma, you and papa have to go see it for yourselves." Rin said to them.

So Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out of the hut with Rin following behind them with a huge smile on her face. They managed to see Sesshoumaru's mother, Sango, Kikyo and Shippo standing there with smiling faces.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are we missing something here?" Kagome asked him.

"This Sesshoumaru is not sure, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied to her.

"My son, why don't you and Lady Kagome go to a cave that is 5 miles from here and just enjoy yourselves." Lady of the West said to both of them.

"Thank you, Lady Mia." Kagome said showing her respect to Sesshoumaru's mother.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that Kagome had shortened his mother's name and he looked to his mother to see if she had been affended by what Kagome had called her. To his surprise, his mother just looked at Kagome and said, "Think nothing of it. I am to assume that Sesshoumaru told you my name which is I suppose is hard to pronounce but I do like the shorten version of my name that you said which is Mia."

Sesshoumaru thought that is mother would go insane at having her named shortened to Mia. He found it amusing that Kagome had charmed his mother since this was the first time they had ever met each other.

Finally, they managed to go to the cave that was 5 miles from the village.

...The Mating Cave...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally reached the cave that was 5 miles from the village. When they were at the cave's entrance, Sesshoumaru felt the demonic barrier around the cave in which it had been his mother that had put it there.

"Sesshoumaru, is something the matter?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"My mother put up a barrier around the cave." Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Do you think that we'll be able to get thru the barrier?"

"I do; however, this Sesshoumaru believes that this barrier is a privacy barrier."

Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru saw that his Kagome was blushing which he figure that she knew what it meant when there was a privacy barrier put up around a certain place for a demon.

After a few minutes, Kagome asked, "Do you think your mother as well as the others fixed up this cave for us to...um well you know?"

"Yes, This Sesshoumaru believes that this cave may have been turned into a cave for mating." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome blushed even more which caused Sesshoumaru to smile.

"S-Should we go on in?" Kagome said nervously.

"Yes, we should to see how they fixed up this cave." Sesshoumaru said.

They walked thru the demonic barrier and entered the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Mating Process**

 _Last Time:_

 _Sesshoumaru saw that his Kagome was blushing which he figured that she knew what it meant when there was a privacy barrier put up around a certain place for a demon._

 _After a few minutes, Kagome asked, "Do you think your mother as well as the others fixed this cave for us to...um well you know?_

 _"Yes, This Sesshoumaru believes that this cave may have been turned into a cave for mating." Sesshoumaru said._

 _Kagome blushed even more which caused Sesshoumaru to smlie._

 _"S-Should we go in?" Kagome said nervously._

 _"Yes, we should to see how they fixed up this cave." Sesshoumaru said._

 _They walked thru the demonic barrier and entered the cave._

When they entered the cave that they were going to mate in; they were surprised at how beautiful the cave was inside. Kagome thought it look like a magical cave out of a fairytale; while Sesshoumaru was actually surprised by the romantic atomsphere that was inside the cave.

"Wow!" was all Kagome could say.

"Ineed. It seems mother and your friends went all out to make sure that it was perfect for us." Sesshoumaru said.

"Do mating caves usually look like this, Sesshoumaru?"

"No, they usually don't, Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru, this cave may be connect to the shrine 500 years from now."

"It is possible since it is only five miles from the shrine, Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"When we finish the mating process do you want to write the date on the cave wall, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm...I don't see why not, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and he returned her smile as they walked around the cave to see everything as well as to see how it was setup for them.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm..."

"How exactly does mating work ?"

"I will explain as we go thru the process if that helps, Kagome. First we bathe with each other in a bathing pool." Sesshoumaru said pointing to the pool that was lined with rocks.

Kagome nodded as she walked over to the pool that had been lined with rocks and saw everything that they would need for bathing which was a surprise.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm..."

"Are you ready for the for the step?"

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru starting to undress.

"Well, Kagome?"

Kagome started blushing immedately and just nodded and started to undress as well.

Sesshoumaru sniffed a little bit and he could tell that by Kagome's scent that she was nervous as well as excited along with a few other emotions that he couldn't place.

Kagome let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding; She found Sesshoumaru already in the bathing pool.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshoumaru turned and held out his hand to Kagome. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and stepped into the bathing pool with him.

"As I said Koi, we'll take our time so you'll get use to this." Sesshoumaru said.

"T-T-Thank you, my lord." Kagome said blushing.

~Back at the Village~

Sango and the others along with Sesshoumaru's mother with Rin were sitting with Kaede in her hut while Inuyasha was getting an earful from Kikyo.

"It seems different some how with Kagome becoming Lord Sesshoumaru's mate." Sango stated.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru's mother asked.

"We mean no offense. It's just that I guess that we are still in shock is all." Miroku said.

"I see." The Lady Mother said.

"Don't get us wrong, ma'am. It just when we first met Lord Sesshoumaru..." Shippo said trailing off.

"Ma'am?" The Lady mother questioned out of curiousity.

"In Kagome's village it's what they refer to married woman as." Sango said.

"Hn." The lady mother said.

Kouga entered the hut with Ayame who was excited to hear that Kagome was going to be mated to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"So, Kagome is going to be the new Lady of the West." Ayame said.

"Yeap." Shippo said.

~Meanwhile back in future (Several Years have passed since Sesshoumaru's first visit to future)~

Souta went exploring with his daughter around the shrine grounds.

"Papa?" The little girl said.

"Hmm..." Souta said.

"What are we looking for?"

"Well I think there is a demon mating cave here somewhere."

"Papa, you know the story about the Shinkon Miko and Lord of the West?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we are reading the story in calss and something didn't make sense to me."

"What was that, Kara?"

"In the story, it said that the Shikon Miko was friends with the Western Lord's half-brother but she ended up mating the Western Lord instead of his half-brother." Kara said.

"That's true, but the Western Lord also had the approval of the Shikon Miko's family were as his half-brother did not." Souta said.

"Papa?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you miss, Aunt Kagome?"

Souta froze at the mention of his sister, Kagome because he wasn't sure how to explain to his daughter that his sister was the Shinkon Miko and was the one who was married to the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru Tashio. Finally, he answered his daughter by saying,"There times that I do miss her, but I know that her and her husband are very busy."

"Papa, is that it?" Kara asked pointing to a cave.

"Yeah, that's it and it seems that the demon barrier is still up." Sota said.

"A demon barrier?" Kara asked her father.

"Yes, it means that only a powerful demon can take it off." Sota answered.

"Wow!" was all Kara could say.

Souta was sure that his daughter was just like his late wife, Sara and yet she loved history more than anything else.

"Souta? Kara?" A female voice said.

"Grandma Higurashi?!" Kara sqeaked.

"Mom?" Souta said.

"I have some news." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What's that?" Souta asked curiously.

"The Tashios are making the Higurashi Sunset Shrine a historical place." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"YEAH!" Kara screamed with excitement.

"They're really helping us?" Souta asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why is that, mom?"

"Well, apparently 500 years ago our shrine was apparently on the lands of the Great Western Lord." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Souta was stunned to hear this and wondered if Kagome had known about it and didn't tell them.

~Back To Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the Mating Cave~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just finished bathing since it was the first step in the mating process. Sesshoumaru growled in satisfaction at Kagome because she was very beautiful even if she was only a virgin for now and he knew to be gentle since this would be Kagome's first time with a man well a male demon that was an inu and a Lord at that.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl with satisfaction which caused her to blushed because he approved of her as his mate-to-be. She couldn't help but wonder how rated-R the mating process was going to be with Seshhoumaru considering that Inuyasha and Kikyo may have done a PG-13 version of the mating process since Sesshoumaru was a full inu-demon.

"Kagome, are you ready for the second step which is preparing you for the final step?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

out of the bathing pool and over to the bed of furs.

Kagome had let out an 'eep' when Sesshoumaru suddenly picked her up bridal-style out of the bathing pool and started carrying her toward the bed of furs that they would be sleeping on. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the bed of furs and began tracing his clawed fingers around her nude body which caused Kagome to shiver a little. Sesshoumaru sensed her arousal was starting to peak at the small touches that his clawed fingers were giving her. Then a few minutes later, Kagome found out how rated- R Sesshoumaru could because his inner beast was taking over where he had started out gently; with his inner beast now taking over it was wild and crazy. Words couldn't even explain how she was feeling at the moment because it felt so right and so good. Each time that Sesshoumaru thrust inside her; she would arch her back. Plus she had no idea that this sexual pleasure from a full demon was so pleasurable that it was driving her insane as he started getting rough with her. She barely had time to catch her breath when Sesshoumaru would kiss her so passionately. After a while, she felt him bite her on the juction between her neck and shoulder blade then his tounge ran across it to clean the blood sending her into complete chaos once again; however, Kagome decided that she was going to enjoy returning the favor to Sesshoumaru for pleasuring her the way he did.

Kagome straddled Sesshoumaru lowering herself right on his manhood causing to groan in pleasure. She began moving her hips while letting her fingers trace his chest; however, she kept at it then she bit Sesshoumaru marking him as her mate just as he did to her. The sexual tension between Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued at least until the next morning because they were so much love or attraction towards each other; but they did manage to settle down enough to get some sleep.

~The next day~

Kagome woke up feeling sore from the activity that her and Sesshoumaru had done yesterday; however, she smiled as she saw the great demon lord still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for her if she was pregnat already with Sesshoumaru's heir which would make Rin a big sister and she was amazed that she had actually decided to mate with Sesshoumaru because as they were doing the sexual part of the mating process; she could feel the love that Sesshoumaru had for her. Never once did he call her a horrible name; in fact, he managed to call her by her name and then he would call her beautiful. She couldn't help and wonder if his unexpected trip to her time was the cause of this or not.

"Kagome, koi?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, my lord?" Kagome responded sweetly.

"You still need to rest because you are probably carrying a pup or two." Sesshoumaru said softly to her.

"Very well, my lord." Kagome said.

"I will hunt something in order for you to eat."

"Um...Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Koi?"

"I think that when your mother as well as Rin, Sango and Kikyo prepared this place for us; they stocked up on food as well."

"What do you mean, love?"

Kagome pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a kitchen. Sesshoumaru went to check it out and was surprised that Kagome was right. She got up off the fur bed that her and Sesshoumaru had been sleeping on after their mating last night.

Sesshoumaru let a low growl escape.

"Cool your jets, darling. I'm just going to make us some breakfast." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru blinked at Kagome's phrase of words.

Kagome realized that she had used a modern day phrase and said, "Sorry, I forgot that I wasn't back home."

"Hn, so it was a phrase from your time. My mate/wife is unique in every way and I love it." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome blushed and said, "So you're not angery that I want to cook for you."

"No, but I'm curious as to why you want to cook for me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well in the modern world, it's the usually the wife/mate to cook for her husband; however, their some who have servants to cook for them as well. I really want to please you with a home cooked meal on my own instead of servants cooking it for once." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by this, but he couldn't blame her in a way and said, "Kagome, you will living for centuries for now because you are now the Shikon Miko Demoness."

Kagome was surprised by what Sesshoumaru had said but couldn't help smiling at him; however, she wondered how Rin would react to that as well as how to call Rin her own daughter.

Sesshoumaru noticed the questioning look on Kagome's face and said, "There is a ceremony that will allow Rin to be connected to the both of us as her parents."

Kagome was happy to learn that and asked, "Sesshoumaru, what will the ceremony consist of?"

"There will be a cup of my blood as well as your blood mixed together really well. Once Rin drinks the cup of our blood; she'll under go some changes like having some of your traits as well as some of my traits." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was shocked to hear that because she didn't know that there was a way to change a human, half-demon, or demon by drinking the blood of the demon parent and the blood of the demon parent's mate.

"Sesshoumaru, if I'm pregnant how will I tell?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hmm...demons will smell that you are pregnant. I'm only guessing that morning sickness will be how you would know if you were still human but there is possibilty that you could still have some of the same symtoms." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay. Well how much you want to bet that the Rin that we saw in future knew that we would mate each other and become her parents?" Kagome questioned.

"That would be highly unlikely." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh really? Tell me, Sesshoumaru if you think that is impossible for certain things to seem familar here as they are in the future?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome said, "Perhaps, you may be right to some extent. However, what gave you the idea that Rin knew of us mating?"

"It was the gift that she had made at the jeweler's where you had this necklace made." Kagome said placing her hand on the necklace that he gave her on their first date in the future.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. v

"I saw an inscription that said, 'Happy Mating 566th Anniversary, Mom (The Shikon Miko) and Dad (The Western Demon Lord).' It was really beautiful, darling." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide with shock as he sense that Kagome wasn't fibbing to him. Which meant that Rin knew that he would fallin love with Kagome or that she knew that there had been a reason that the well had let him pass into 500 years into the future.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was speechless and said, "If it helps, I think Rin was trying to give us clues in a way to see if we would actually notice."

"You mean like when she called me 'father' and called you my 'girlfriend' at the cafe." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome nodded then said, "Sesshoumaru, you also called me your 'girlfriend' remember?"

"Yes, but we were on what you would call a date." Sesshoumari stated.

They continued their conversation and laughed at some of things that happened while they had been together in the future. They also recalled running into Kikyo and Inuyasha; and how they reacted to seeing them together. They laughed as they recalled how Inuyasha was overreacting over every little thing that they did. They even laughed when Kikyo had sat Inuyasha at least fifteen times for insulting his brother and Kagome when they had told them that they were dating/courting.

"Kagome, would like to pay a visit once again to your family once again; now that we are mated?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I would love to." Kagome said.

So Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished their breakfast; they got ready to travel to the future to let Kagome's family know that they were now husband and wife by demon terms. However, he decided that he would talk to her mother about having a wedding with them for Kagome's sake. After a few hours, they were ready to head towards the well.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm.."

"I have a feeling that several years may have passed since we last visited my family."

"You may be right, Koi."

~At the Shrine in present day~

Kara was with her father near the bone-eater's well cleaning. Suddenly, a pink light was coming out of the well.

"DAD?!" Kara screamed.

Souta turned to see demon coming thru the well with a young woman with long raven black hair. His eyes went wide with shock as he realized who the two were that was coming out of the well. He could see that his sister had changed since he had last seen her with Sesshoumaru.

"Sis?" Souta questioned.

The woman nodded yes.

Kara was shocked that this woman was her Aunt named Kagome.

"Sis, you're back but for how long?" Souta questioned.

"Well would you believe long enough to have a wedding with the entire family; but we have to get back as soon as possible." Kagome said.

Souta looked at his sister and then he looked at the demon lord beside her; they were smiling at each other then he noticed the marks at the juction of their necks and realized that they were mated.

"We'll have to stop an evil hanyo still for this future to happen." Sesshoumaru stated.

Souta nodded as he realized what Sesshoumaru had said.

Mrs. Higurashi had heard her granddaughter, Kara scream and decided to come to investagate the situation; but what she hadn't expected to see was her daughter and her son-in-law that were newly mated.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at Mrs. Higurashi with a smile; after a while, Kagome explained to her mother as to why her and Sesshoumaru were back. When Kagome finished explaining everything to her mother; Mrs. Higurashi was in tears of joy and decided that Sesshoumaru and Kagome should have their humannized wedding right now. Sesshoumaru and Kagome agreed with her and so they decided to get everyone together on this including the descentants of Sango and Miroku.

So they had tons of planning to do for their big day in a matter of minutes. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how fast Rin and Kikyo as well as the other females took Kagome away from him in order to help her get ready for the wedding which was fast approaching them here in the future while Inuyasha, Souta and Shippo as well as other males did for him.

~In the Bridal Suite of the Shrine~

"Kagome, even though you and Sesshoumaru are already married by demon terms; I'm surprised that you returned here to the future." Kikyo stated.

"Kikyo, Sesshoumaru thought would be best if my family here were able to be part of the celebration and besides, he told me that we could have human wedding after we mated if I still wanted it." Kagome said.

"Momma, you're going to knock Papa's socks off. If you'll excuse the expression." Rin said.

"Rin?" Kagome said.

"Yes, momma?" Rin said.

"Did you know that your father and I would be together?" Kagome questioned.

Rin was thinking of a way to answer and then said, "I didn't at first until father's mother said something about it to me before you and papa ever considered courting/dating each other. Why?"

"I was just wondering because the first time your father and I were here in the future; you couldn't help but smile everytime we ran into you."

So the girls kept on talking while they were getting ready for the wedding that was going to be the fastest wedding in recorded history sort of speak.

~In the Groom's Suite at the Shrine~

"SESSHOUMARU, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND KAGOME DECIEDED TO HAVE HUMAN WEDDING!" Inuyasha shouted in shock.

"Little brother, I told Kagome that we could have a human tradtional wedding if she still wanted it." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Geez, Inuyasha, you should be happy for your brother and Kagome." Shippo said.

"The mutt still can't get over the fact that Kagome had told Sesshoumaru that she would've liked her heart to belong to him instead." Koga said.

"Do I even want to know who told Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Miroku did after Inuyasha threatened him and Sango before they got married." Shippo answered.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

Souta was finally witnessing exactly what Kagome had been talking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha not exactly getting along at times. Then again that was syibilings for you because there were times that even him and Kagome didn't get along.

Sesshoumaru was watching his brother-in-law as he was getting a few things while he and Inuyasha bantered just a bit like old times for a while.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ARE DOING?!" Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru corrected something.

"Inuyasha, you need to show respect to your Alpha." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Koga and Shippo couldn't help but laugh.

Souta remembered that Kagome had told him that Sesshoumaru was the oldest and considered the alpha of the group.

"Assshole." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, does Kikyo have to leave from helping Kagome to come in here to tell you off?" Koga quetioned.

Inuyasha flinched at that.

Souta cocked an eyebrow at what Koga had said.

Sesshoumaru whispered to Souta saying, "Kikyo has been defending your sister everytime Inuyasha opens his mouth. You could say that Kikyo treats Kagome like a sister even though they are sister-in-laws by mating."

Souta was surprised as Sesshoumaru also explained the past of Kikyo and Kagome while searching for the peices of the Shikon No Tama and trying to defeat Naraku as well.

The men continued their conversation until it was time for them to head to the inner part of the shrine.

~In the inner part of the Shrine~

Mrs. Higurashi as well as Kara, Rin and Kikyo had decorated the shrine so beautifully for a secret/private ceremony for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. When the men came into the room; they were taken in by the beauty of the room.

"Papa, is it to your liking?" Rin asked, "Do you think Momma will like it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded because he believed that Kagome would like the way that they decorated this part of the shrine. He recalled how Kagome had told him that she would love to get married when there was snow on the ground and some how the cherry blossoms were still in bloom. He noticed that everything was going to be to Kagome's liking because it was already to his liking and he wanted things acceptable for his mate.

Suddenly, the tradtional Japanese wedding march played and Sesshoumaru turned to see Mrs. Hurgashi and Souta escorting Kagome towards him; she was dressed in a beautiful pale blue kimono with pale pink sakura petals as well as blossoms were decorating along with white snowflakes. He was even more stunned by her beauty when she finally reached him at the end that he couldn't help but smile.

Once they were both facing the alter in their human form. Kagome looked like her normal self while Sesshoumaru looked like a normal human male in front of the priest. So the priest began the ceremony with the Japanese tradtion then Sesshoumaru and Kagome said their own wedding vows to one another followed by repeating the words the priest had them to repeat after him then they were able to kiss each other once the priest had pronounnced them husband and wife.

Everyone cheered for Sesshoumaru and Kagome while Inuyasha cowarded before his wife who was eyeing him carefully considering they were expecting their fifth and sixth child because Kikyo was pregnant with twins.

~Celebrations afterwards~

Sesshoumaru was talking with Kagome's mother and brother while Kagome was talking with Kikyo and the others.

"Kagome, I'm so happy for you and Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said.

"Thanks, Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Aunt Kagome?" Kara said.

Kagome looked at her neice named Kara and said, "Yes, Kara?"

"Will you be leaving again?" Kara asked.

"Sesshoumaru and I have to return home for a while but we will return; I promise." Kagome said.

"Okay, but when you and Uncle Sesshoumaru have kids let me know because I like to babysit for you two." Kara said.

That caught Kagome completely off guard for a few minutes but then said, "Alright, only if it's okay with your father."

Kara grinned really big at that and ran off happily.

"Koi, do you think that wise?"

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing beside her and said, "She's my neice; however, I don't think she'll be able travel thru time but if she's capable she'll have to have her father's permission first."

Sesshoumaru smiled at his wife/mate knowing that she was right. However, he wondered how his brother-in-law's daughter would react knowing that she had traveled to the past to visit her Aunt and her cousins.

After a while, Kara approached her Aunt and Uncle Tashio to tell them that her father agreed to let her visit them. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were stunned that Souta had agreed to let his daughter visit them.

"Souta?!" Kagome said.

Souta knew that tone in Kagome's voice because she use to use it on Inuyasha as well as himself. As he approached his sister; he saw Inuyasha cringe at the tone in Kagome's voice that brought back memories and now from what Souta knew was that Inuyasha's wife/mate started using the exact same tone of voice.

"Yeah, Sis?" Souta said a little nervous.

"Did you say that Kara could come and visit us?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I told her that she could after you and your husband got done with some business that had to be taken care of first. Why?" Souta said.

"Do you know that there is a possiblity that your daughter could cross time especially a time when we are in the final battle with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said.

Souta suddenly went pale when Sesshoumaru said that because he really didn't think that that could happen.

Kagome noticed that Souta was a little bit uneasy about this and said, "Souta, Sesshoumaru is right that there could be a chance that she could travel thru time; we just don't want her to come at the wrong time plus she'll have to have your permission to crossover until it is time for us here in this point in time to reveal ourselves."

Souta understood sort of what Kagome was saying; but he was still worried just a little bit.

"Koi, it's time that we return home." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course, love." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome said their goodbyes to everyone and returned to the bone-eaters well and jumped in to return home.


End file.
